


Inside Job

by rilina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Silly, Team 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino's on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Job

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days' July 24 theme: How does it feel when you're inside me?

1.

Ino’s been inside a lot of unpleasant people since her father taught her the fine art of Shintenshin no Jutsu, but her latest victim just might be the worst. It makes her sick to even think about being inside him, especially since she read the intelligence that Shikamaru gathered during the planning stages of the mission. Well, at least she’s not planning on staying long: she knows exactly what she wants and where to find it.

She hopes that she’s doing a passable imitation of her victim’s usual walk as she heads down the corridor to the records room. No one stops her, even though she passes some of her victim’s friends, so it must be good enough. In the records room, the shinobi on duty greets her cheerfully. “What brings you to my windowless basement on such a nice day?”

Ino adjusts her dark glasses. “Just reviewing some personnel files. Oh, don’t get up—I can pull them myself.”

“Whatever you say, sir.” The clerk goes back to flipping through Icha Icha Paradise. Ino barely manages to refrain from snorting when she sees the distinctive orange cover. Is everyone a pervert these days?

Last row, third filing cabinet, bottom drawer—the file’s exactly where Shikamaru said it would be. She stoops over to pull the one she wants, then scans the contents quickly under the garish fluorescent lighting. Ino nearly laughs when she reads the last page; it’s just as she suspected.

Mission accomplished, she releases the jutsu.

* * *

  
2.

When Ino opens her eyes in her own body, she finds her teammates hovering over her with concerned expressions. She grins at them and says, “You owe me that new pair of kunai, Chouji. My final class rank was higher than yours.”

“How much higher?”

“Ten spots!”

“Aw, man.”

Shikamaru helps her sit up and says, “Well, to be fair to Chouji, you were probably cheating.” He hadn’t allowed Ino to goad him into taking her bet. “Seems to me that you had some unfair advantages back at the academy.”

“Well, no one would have cheated off you. If Naruto hadn’t been in our class, you would have been dead last. Iruka-sensei’s report described you as a lazy—”

“And even if you cheated, you still were ranked below Sakura. Well, academically, at least.”

“Shikamaru!”

When Asuma meets his team for lunch, both boys are sporting black eyes. “Both of you should know better by now,” he says.

“I wasn’t the one who pissed her off,” Chouji grumbles, “and she punched me anyway.”

* * *

  
3.

A few days later, Ino encounters her victim on the street outside the Yamanaka flower shop. His face turns bright red when he sees her. “Why you little—”

She puts her hands on her hips and stares him down. “Ebisu-sensei, I saw that stash of Icha Icha novels in your office. Among other things. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

He’s still spluttering when she walks away.


End file.
